De l'indifférence à l'amour
by Arbnore
Summary: Lionel rencontre Sakura, lui propose de travailler ensemble ce qu'elle accepte. La japonaise sait très bien que Lionel est un Don Juan. Lui, il la considère comme un defis. D'autre me conaissent sous le pseudo de Milene ! Et, encore merci à Attina
1. Chapter 1

De l'indifférence à l'amour : Chapitre 1 :

La maison des Gauthier: c'est comme ça que l'on appelait cette maison dans la ville de Tomoéda. Elle était grande, avec une terrasse, un grand jardin vers l'arrière et quelques chambres. On aurait dit un hôtel. Cette maison était habitée par deux jeunes femmes. Dans l'une des chambres qui se trouvait au premier étage, deux jeunes femmes se parlaient.

-Tu sais que demain, tu as rendez-vous avec Li, Sakura ?

Celle qui venait de poser la question avait les cheveux aux reflets mauves qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux de la même couleur que ses reflets; la jeune femme était grande, très jolie et s'appelait Tiffany. Avec son visage d'ange et son sourire à faire fondre un iceberg, Tiffany en faisait craquer plus d'un.

L'autre jeune femme, qui était assise à côté de Tiffany sur un grand lit, était aussi belle que sa meilleure amie. Avec ses cheveux couleur miel, ses yeux émeraude et son corps élancé, l'on aurait cru avoir un mannequin devant nous. Pourtant, contrairement à son amie, la jeune femme, aux cheveux couleur miel, en entendant le nom "Li" eut un regard mélangé au dégoût et à la colère. Après quelques secondes de silence, Sakura se décida à répondre, avec un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres:

-Oui, il va sûrement me demander de travailler avec lui dans sa boîte ou bien pour ses besoins personels, mais ça il pourra toujours courir !

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Demanda Tiffany avec un sourire amusé.

Elle savait très bien que Sakura détestait Lionel Li. Avec son statut de chef d'entreprise partout dans le monde, Lionel Li s'était fait un nom. Grâce à son argent et à sa beauté, Lionel se croyait tout permis et faisait des jaloux auprès de la gente masculine pour  
avoir plusieurs fans de la gente féminine, contrairement à Sakura qui préférait les hommes "simple" et non le genre de Lionel Li.

-C'est tout simple, mon patron m'a expliqué hier que le boite "Li-journal" avait perdu une rédactrice et comme ils ont besoin d'une nouvelle rédactrice et que j'en suis une, je suis sûre que c'est pour ça ! Termina Sakura.

Effectivement, Sakura travaillait dans le journalisme. Elle était très réputée pour pouvoir "manipuler" les gens dans le but d'arriver à ses fins. Malgré cela, Sakura savait s'arrêter et avait des limites. Elle avait un cœur que seule Tiffany avait réussit à percer.

Elle fit une pause puis reprit :

-Comment dois-je m'adresser à Li, demain, Tiffany ? Est-ce que je dois lui faire les yeux doux avec mon sourire et l'appeler "Monsieur Li ", sensuellement ? Commença Sakura en battant des cils.

- Peut-être me choisira t-il? Rigola Sakura.

-Ho ma Saki, je suis sûre qu'il tombera sous ton charme sans tes regards provocateurs ! Lança Tiffany en rigolant avec sa meilleure amie.

Sakura se leva de son lit, se mit debout devant Tiffany et commença son "spectacle". Elle se mit à imiter les jeunes femmes se battant pour avoir Lionel Li:

-Ho Monsieur Li, si vous saviez ! Ho Monsieur Li, j'ai besoin de vous pour vos services de nuit ! Dit Sakura se retenant de rire.

Là, Tiffany n'y tint plus, elle explosa de rire bientôt rejoint par Sakura. Après s'être calmée, elle finit par dire :

-Et bien ma Saki, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie ! Se moqua gentiment Tiffany.

-Hey ! Tiffany, tu me prends pour qui ! C'est juste qu'avec ce genre de "furies", il est facile de savoir à quoi elles pensent et ce qu'elles veulent...

-Mais oui, mais oui...

-Arrête ! Bon et si nous allions dormir ! N'oublions pas que demain j'ai rendez-vous avec le séducteur de ces dames, avec le grand, le beau Lionel Li !

-Allé, bonne nuit Sakura et à demain ! Dit Tiffany laissant seule Sakura dans sa chambre pour rejoindre la sienne.

Pendant ce temps dans la demeure des Li, Lionel se trouvait dans sa chambre quand fit son entrée; Anthony, son cousin. Anthony prit une chaise et s'assit en face de son cousin.

-Alors cousin, tu ne nous as pas amené une Erika ou une Anna, cette fois ci ? Demanda Anthony avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

-Pas le temps ce soir,Anthony ! Demain, nous devons nous lever à l'aube pour arriver au Japon et convaincre cette femme d'accepter la proposition, et peut-être même qu'elle sera à mon goût !

-On a peur cousin !

Lionel se décida à regarder son cousin, il le regarda avec un air de dire : "Moi ! Jamais ! "

Anthonycomprit, il se leva pour quitter la pièce mais avant cela, il lança à son cousin :

-Ne couche plus jamais avec une de tes employeuses, Lionel ! Et surtout pas avec la nouvelle rédactrice, j'ai pas envie de courir à droite à gauche pour ton plaisir ! Compris ?

Lionel préféra ignorer la réplique d'Anthony. Pourtant, il savait très bien qu'il avait raison. A son tour, Lionel éteignit la lumière, se changea en pyjama et se coucha dans son lit, pour une fois... seul.

Le lendemain, Sakura s'était levée tôt et s'était immédiatement précipitée au bureau. Quelques heures plus tard, elle était occupée à rédiger son article pour les nouvelles du journal du lendemain quand tout à coup, son patron, Monsieur Nomura, fit son apparition accompagné de deux hommes à ses côtés.  
Monsieur Nomura était âgé de cinquante ans, une moustache au-dessus de ses lèvres et avec, exactement, trois cheveux sur son crâne. Les deux hommes qui étaient avec Monsieur Nomura, Sakura ne les connaissait pas. Pourtant, elle était sûre de les avoir déjà vus quelque part, surtout le brun.  
L'homme qui était à gauche de son patron avait les cheveux bruns, il était grand avec une carrure d'athlète.  
Ses yeux chocolatés étaient magnifique et allaient très bien avec ses cheveux.

-Ce mec là, n'a rien à envier à un sportif ! Pensa Sakura émerveillée par la beauté du jeune homme.

Mais sa fascination fut de courte durée, en entendant parler l'homme à droite de Monsieur Nomura :

-Voici M. Li, dit l'autre homme avec ses yeux bleu marine.

Sakura le regarda de plus près et le trouva à son goût, car il paraissait plus "vrai" que son ami.

-Lionel Li, Lionel Li... Ha oui ! Lionel Li, séducteur de ces dames et chef de plusieurs entreprises ! Dit Sakura se moquant ouvertement de Lionel.

Son regard se voila et elle lança un regard de dégoût envers Lionel. Celui ci fut surpris par ce regard. Il avait bien vu de la fascination dans les yeux de la jeune femme mais en entendant son prénom et nom, le regard de sa futur associée s'était transformé en dégoût.  
Le patron de Sakura prit alors la parole :

-Mlle Gauthier, M. Li et son cousinAnthony sont venus pour vous parler ! Je vous laisse.

Puis il se tourna vers Lionel et Eriol, leur serra la main en leur disant :

-Ravi de vous avoir connu messieurs ! Bonne journée !

-Moi de même, avait juste répondu Lionel qui pour l'instant n'avait rien dit.

Monsieur Nomura s'en alla, laissant seul, Lionel,Anthony et Sakura. La pièce se remplit d'une étrange tension: du dégoût pour ce que ressentait Sakura envers Lionel, de l'amusement pour Lionel qui s"amusait" beaucoup d'être dans cette situation et de la gêne pourAnthony qui contrairement à son cousin, n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre de situation. Lionel prit la parole et alla droit au but :

-Je voudrais que vous veniez en Chine travailler avec Anthonyet moi ! Vous serez très bien payée, ne vous inquiétez pas, Mlle Gauthier !

-Vous voulez que je quitte ma vie, mon boulot pour votre plaisir ! Demanda Sakura, le défiant.

-Vous avez très bien compris Mlle ! Répliqua Lionel le plus naturellement possible.

Sakura ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse mais ne perdit pas son sang froid.

-Et pourquoi je ferai cela Monsieur Li ?

-Appelez-moi Lionel, puisque nous allons travailler ensemble.

-Pourquoi Monsieur Li ?

-Anthony va tout vous expliquer !Anthony !

Anthonycommença alors son discours. Une heure plus tard, après qu'Anthony ai tout expliqué à Sakura les fonctions, les tarifs, les horaires... etc, Sakura resta là en réfléchissant.

-Si j'accepte, je voudrais que Tiffany vienne avec moi ! Lança Sakura.

-C'est votre petite amie ? Demanda Lionel avec amusement.

-NON ! C'est ma cousine et ma meilleure amie ! Lança Sakura froide.

-Bien, vous m'avez fait peur ! J'accepte votre condition Mlle Sakura, demain matin vous devrez être prête. Je prendrais votre adresse et nous viendrons vous chercher vous et votre cousine ! Ne prenez que le nécessaire !

-Bien, au revoir M. Li, lui dit Sakura .

-Au revoir, dirent en même tempsAnthony et Lionel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Sakura finit son travail, mit toutes ses affaires dans une boîte et sortit de son bureau sans un regard pour son bureau.  
Elle avait vécu beaucoup de chose dans ce journal et maintenant, elle devait "l'abandonner". La tristesse l'envahit. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de travailler pour Lionel Li ? Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de tout quitter pour... lui?

Elle ne savait pas. Sakura finit par se ressaisir, décida de ne plus penser à cela puisque maintenant elle avait un autre problème : Convaincre Tiffany de venir vivre avec elle en Chine !

Sakura s'avança encore, mais une voix l'interpella :

-Mlle Gauthier, attendez ! Lança un jeune stagiaire.

-Oui ? Dit Sakura en se retournant.

-Nous avons un cadeau pour vous, Mlle Gauthier !

Un sourire illumina le visage de Sakura. Elle sentit même une larme rouler sur sa joue. Ils avaient quand même pris le temps de penser à elle, alors que Sakura croyait que tout le monde la détestait ici à cause de son augmentation de l'an dernier. Le personnel se tenait devant elle, M. Nomura s'avança vers elle et lui tendit un panier avec des chocolats, des fleurs et une petite boite que mit distraitement M. Nomura. Après cela, il déclara au nom de tous :

-Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance pour la suite, dit-il avec un sourire.

Tout bas, de manière à ce que seule Sakura l'entende, il rajouta mystérieusement en se baissant un peu :

-La boîte, vous ne l'ouvrez que si vous vous sentez mal !

M. Nomura se redressa, lui fit un grand sourire et lui demanda de partir. Sakura regarda son (ex-) patron bizarrement mais s'en alla avec un bref regard pour les personnes qui se tenaient devant elle.

Plus tard, Sakura se gara, regarda sa maison qui ne le sera plus dans quelques heures et s'avança pour entrer "chez elle ". Elle sentit une peur l'envahir. Peur qu'elle se fasse rejeter par Tiffany et qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne veut pas venir en Chine avec elle.  
Sakura entra dans le hall et s'écria :

-Je suis rentrée !

Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un grognement de la part de sa colocataire. Sakura reprit avec un soupir :

-Tiffany, il faut que je te parle ! C'est important !

Tiffany descendit les marches en vitesse. Elle savait pourtant très bien de quoi Sakura voulait lui parler mais s'amusait à la voir perdue comme ça. Tiffany se demanda si c'était bien mais se dit que, oui, seulement pour rire.

-Dis-moi d'abord comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Li ?

Sakura invita Tiffany à entrer dans le salon et à s'asseoir. Puis elle commença son récit. Elle lui dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé pour l'instant. Après cela, vint le moment pour Sakura d'annoncer et de poser la question qui pour elle était importante surtout la réponse. Sakura ne savait pas par où commencer. Comment demander, même à sa meilleure amie, de tout quitter pour sa personne ?  
Elle ne savait pas. Elle regarda Tiffany et vit que celle ci attendait la question.

-Peux-tu ou veux-tu venir avec moi en Chine ? Finit par demander Sakura d'une traite.

Voyant la réaction de Tiffany ou plutôt le manque de réaction, Sakura commença à parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter :

-Je sais, c'est égoïste de ma part de te demander de tout abandonner pour moi, mais j'ai pas envie d'aller en Chine sans toi Tiffany... et puis j'ai déjà accepté ! Termina Sakura.

Tiffany regarda sa meilleure amie avec amusement. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien de jouer avec les sentiments des gens mais elle s'amusait comme une folle à voir Sakura aussi embêtée. Tiffany était très contente que Sakura veuille l'emmener avec elle en Chine, pour elle cela voulait dire que Sakura souhaitait qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie ou tout du moins d'une partie de sa vie. Elle finit par mettre un terme au supplice de sa colocataire :

-Bien sur que je veux ! Et puis, comme ça je pourrais te voir tout le temps et te faire des vêtements de journaliste ! Je suis sûre que tu seras la meilleure et la plus belle! En plus, j'étais déjà au courant, Li m'a appelée tout à l'heure en me demandant de me préparer pour la Chine. Au début, je n'ai pas très bien compris mais en y repensant, je me suis dit que tu voulais bien de moi, alors je me suis préparée ! Finit Tiffany avec un grand sourire.

Sakura tourna sa tête pour regarder Tiffany. Quoi ! Elle était déjà au courant et elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Au fond, Sakura était très heureuse. A son tour, elle sourit puis commença à taquiner Tiffany :

-Alors, comme ça on était au courant et on ne m'a rien dit ? Et Li téléphone chez moi ? Comment l'as-tu trouvé, je veux dire au son de sa voix Tiffany, chaude, sensuelle ? Demanda Sakura avec un sourire taquin.

- Très chaude, mais ce qui m'a étonné était le fait qu'il paraissait très gentil !

-QUOI ! Lionel Li gentil ! Laisse moi rire ! Dit Sakura faussement vexée.

-Mais non, pas Lionel mais son cousin Eriol ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit...

-Ha, Eriol ! Oui, il avait l'air plus "vrai" que Lionel... Alors comme ça, ma meilleure amie veut sortir avec un Li ? Et bien ma petite Tiffany, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

-Moi, mais rien ma petite Saki ! Bon et si nous allions nous préparer pour notre voyage en Chine ? Dit Tiffany pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, tu as raison...

Et elle partirent ensemble en direction de leurs chambres pour se préparer en sachant très bien que leur vie allait changer.

Au même moment, Lionel réglait les derniers détails pour son "séjour" au Japon.Il se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel. L'hôtel le plus cher de la ville, c'est ce qu'avait demandé Lionel. La vue était superbe, la lune était pleine ce qui donnait encore plus de beauté à cette petite ville qu'est Tomoéda.

Malheureusement, Lionel travaillait encore pour préparer l'arrivé de sa nouvelle rédactrice et n'avait donc pas le temps de voir ce magnifique paysage. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour son arrivée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Peut-être parce que cette jeune femme lui semblait différente aux autres jeunes femmes qui feraient n'importe quoi pour attirer leurs attentions ?  
Ou bien parce qu'elle lui avait semblé le détester et que Lionel n'aimait pas cela ?

Eriol entra dans la chambre de son cousin, il le vit assis sur son lit à réfléchir. Il avait bien vu que son cousin était ailleurs à cause de la nouvelle qui arriverait demain. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette jeune femme, du prénom de Sakura, n'avait pas essayé de le draguer, ce qui l'avait beaucoup étonné d'ailleurs.  
Toutes les jeunes femmes qu'il voyait, sautaient tout de suite sur son cousin en espérant avoir ses faveurs mais Sakura, non. Elle avait fait tout le contraire, elle était restée froide et dure envers son cousin ce qui devait beaucoup préoccuper Lionel.

-Et bien Lionel, des soucis ?

Lionel n'avait pas entendu Eriol entré dans sa chambre, il leva ses yeux et lui lança un regard noir pour avoir réussis à le surprendre.

-Toujours pas de belle femme dans le coin ? Demanda Eriol en faisant semblant de chercher une jolie femme.

-Comme tu peux le voir cher cousin ! Lança Lionel neutre.

-En plus j'ai pas le temps, je travaille...

-Pour Sakura ? Coupa Eriol amusé.

-Non ! Pour qu'elle n'ait rien à dire !

-Donc pour Sakura !

-Non ! Tu as bien vu comment elle me regardait et...

-Oui, oui, je sais, tu déteste ça ! Coupa à nouveau Eriol.

-Arrête de me couper comme ça ! Je déteste cela oui ! Tu as vu comment elle me regardait ? Du dégoût, voilà ce qu'elle ressentait ! Pourquoi ? Alors que toutes les femmes feraient n'importe quoi rien que pour que je leur adresse un regard !

-Peut-être parce qu'elle préfère les hommes simples !

-Comment cela ?

-Simple !

-Je l'aurai, de gré ou de force, je l'aurai ! Pensa Lionel.

-Au fait, as-tu eu sa cousine ? Finit par demander Lionel.

-Oui, elle accepte ! Dit Eriol tout souriant.

Lionel regarda son cousin et s'amusa à le taquiner :

-On dirait que tu l'aimes bien ! Comment s'appelle t'elle déjà ? Tiffany, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui!

-Sans même l'avoir vu, tu es tombé sous son charme ! Et bien mon pauvre Eriol, qu'as-tu ! Dit Lionel en lui faisant une tape sur le dos.

-Si tu avais entendu sa voix, on aurait cru entendre la voix d'un ange, Lionel ! Répliqua Eriol encore dans sa rêverie.

-Mais oui, mais oui ! Bon, c'est pas que notre conversation me dérange mais demain faudra se lever tôt pour aller chercher Mlle Gauthier et sa cousine !

-Oui, tu as raison. Bonne nuit Lionel ! Dit Eriol en sortant de la chambre de son cousin pour rejoindre la sienne qui se trouvait juste en face de celle-ci.

-Oui, bonne nuit...

Lionel se déshabilla, il se retrouva en caleçon et se mit dans son lit pour "dormir".  
La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme ; blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle ne portait qu'une nuisette qui laissait deviner ses formes avantageuses. La jeune femme se rapprocha du lit de Lionel pour se coucher.  
Lionel la prit dans ses bras, la retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche...

En pleine nuit, alors que sa partenaire d'une nuit dormait, Lionel pensa :

-Sakura Gauthier, tu seras moi... mais avant je vais bien m'amuser avec toi...

Puis il ferma les yeux et rejoignit les bras de Morphée...

Le lendemain, Sakura se leva très tôt pour voir si tout était prêt. A sa grande surprise, Tiffany s'était levée, elle aussi.

-Bonjour Tiff'...

-Ah tiens, tu t'es levée ?

-Comme tu vois ! Lança Sakura avec un sourire, alors il nous faut autre chose ou tout est prêt ?

-Tout est prêt ! Viens, on va prendre le petit-déjeuner ! Et après, on attendra M. Li !

-Va pour le p'tit dej' !

Elle se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, prirent chacune leurs bols et leurs corn flakes et mangèrent dans le calme. 9heure arriva et quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Tiffany partit ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Lionel Li. Elle rougit malgré elle.

Sakura arriva et trouva la situation... bizarre. Sa meilleure amie rougir devant un homme qu'elle était censée détester ? Pourtant c'était ce qui arrivait.

Eriol arriva à son tour et il vit une jeune femme rougir devant son cousin. Il s'avança et salua les deux jeunes femmes :

-Bonjour Mlle Gauthier ! Mlle, vous devez sûrement être la cousine de Mlle Gauthier ? Demande t'il en regardant Tiffany.

Tiffany tourna sa tête et vit un magnifique jeune homme ; grand, musclé et très beau.

-Euh... oui, c'est moi !

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Sakura ! Lança Sakura en s'approchant d'Eriol. Venez, entrons à l'intérieur.

-Sakura, nous devons y aller ! Dit Lionel.

-Pour vous M. Li, ce sera Mlle Gauthier ! Répliqua froidement Sakura.

Lionel devint rouge, rouge de colère. Sakura le vit et se moqua sans ce soucier des conséquences :

-Lionel Li qui rougit ! C'est un scoop, je pourrais peut-être l'écrire dans le journal, je suis sur que ça fera un tabac !

-Saki, arrête ! Dit Tiffany voyant les choses s'aggraver.

-Oh, excuse -moi de rire devant le grand Lionel Li ! ... Désolé Li.

-M. Li ! Dit Lionel sur le point d'exploser.

-Bien Sakura, nous n'avons pas le temps d'entrer ! L'avion va bientôt décoller...

-Oui, bien sur !

Un homme vint et Eriol demanda aux deux jeunes femmes où se trouvaient leurs valises. Elles lui répondirent à gauche dans le salon.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre jeunes gens montèrent dans la voiture et s'assirent. Tiffany s'assit à côté de Sakura pour qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de problème et Eriol à côté de Lionel.

Le chauffeur arriva et deux heures plus tard, Eriol, Lionel, Tiffany et Sakura se retrouvèrent dans l'avion qui décolla pour la Chine.

En route, dans l'avion, Sakura décida de faire un tour au toilette . Elle se leva et partit .  
Lionel la vit, avec un sourire mesquin se leva à son tour pour rejoindre sa futur associée .

Avant que Sakura n'ait le temps de refemer la porte des toilettes, Lionel entra dans celle-ci .  
Sakura poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant Lionel Li avec elle, dans les toilettes . Lionel, par contre, était tout souriant . Le fait de "l'avoir" eu lui donnait satisfaction .

Sakura recula, se retrouva presque assise sur le petit lavabo à l'autre bout de la cabine et demanda d'une voix froide :

-Que faites vous là, Li ?

-Mais rien Sakura, je viens juste vous ...parler ! répondit Lionel simplement .

-Par..parler ? Parler...dans les toilettes ?

-Oui ! dit Lionel en se rapprochant de Sakura .

Sakura, elle, n'avait plus d'échappatoire . Elle ne savait plus reculer puisqu'elle se trouvait plaquée contre le mur avec un Lionel qui se rapprochait dangeureusement d'elle . Sakura regarda Lionel et vit avec mépris que cette situation l'amusait comme un fou .

-N'approchez pas ! lança Sakura .

-Avez vous peur de moi, Sakura ? demanda Lionel en s'arrêtant tout d'un coup .

Sakura le regarda encore plus perdue . Décidément il n'avait rien compris, elle peur de lui ? Non, c'était tout bonnement impossible . Pourtant ,elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle reculait comme ça .

-Non, Mr Li, je n'ai pas peur de vous ! répondit Sakura .

-Alors arrêter de reculer ! Je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez !

-Arrêter de vous approcher de moi !

-Non Sakura ...

-Non Sakura ...

-Mlle Gauthier, réctifia Sakura .

-Non Sakura, je vous veux et je vous aurais, mais avant cela on va bien rire tout les deux . Je suis sur d'une chose, c'est que vous ne me tomberez pas dans mes bras comme ça, n'ai - je pas raison ?

Sakura le regarda bizarrement .

I>-Quoi ! Lionel me veut ? Je suis donc sa futur proie et moi comme une idiote, j'ai accepté le travail qu'il m'a proposé sans rien voir ? En plus , il veut rire, s'amuser ? Et bien soit il va rire, mais jamais , JAMAIS ,je ne vais tomber dans ses bras ! /I>

-Vous voulez vous amuser Mr Li ? Et bien, vous allez bien rire ! Mais je vous préviens, je ne suis pas une de ces furies qui vous cour derrière comme des foles ! répondit finalement Sakura après quelques secondes de silence .

-Je sens que je ne vais pas être déçu Sakura ! lui dit Lionel en ouvrant la porte et en sortant laissant seule Sakkura en pleine réfléxion .

I>-Tu seras à moi Sakura ! pense le jeune homme .

-Tu verras Li, tu seras servis en ce qui concerne l'amusement ! pensa Sakura en souriant . /I>

La porte se referma sur une Sakura souriante . Elle sentais ,elle aussi ,qu'elle allait beaucoup rire .

Pendant tout ce temps, Tiffany avait bien vu Sakura se lever et Lionel la suivre . Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais elle sentait très bien que sa cousine lui devra des explications . Mais en attendant, Tiffany avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait une phobie : la peur des avions .

Sa tête commença à tourner et sa respiration se saccader . Prête à tomber dans l'inconscience, Tiffany sentit une chaleur se répendre dans son corp. Une chaleur chaude ,bienveillante et protectrice . Cette chaleur venait de la main de l'homme qui se trouvait assis à côté d'elle : Eriol .

Eriol avait bien vu que la jeune femme assis à côté de lui se sentait mal alors, en epérant lui donner de la force, il lui prit la main . L'effet fut immédiat et la jeune femme sourit au jeune homme à côté d'elle .

Après qu'elle ait vu Lionel et Sakura revenir,Tiffany s'endormit sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Eriol .

_Avant toute chose, j'aimerai remercier Attina et Nariele, pour vos encouragements !  
Merci J'espère que ça vous à plu à ceux qui me lisent, laissez moi un petit commentaire, comme ça la suite arrivera très bientôt, vu qu'elle est écrite lol  
Bisous_


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques heures après, l'avion arriva à destination et atterrit dans l'aéroport de Hong Kong, en Chine.  
Dans l'avion, Anthony, après que les hôtesses l'aient prévenu que l'avion avait atterri, appela Tiffany doucement. Celle-ci avait dormit pendant le reste du voyage et Anthony n'avait pas arrêter de l'admirer dans son sommeil. Il la trouvait belle et il sentait que cette jeune femme avait une gentillesse profonde, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Tiffany se réveilla en sentant une main la secouer doucement et regarda Eriol en souriant. Quand elle avait senti la main de cette homme, quelques heures auparavant, dans la sienne, son coeur avait manqué un battement. Il y avait aussi cette chaleur qui s'était propagée en elle, jamais Tiffany n'avait ressenti cela. Un bien être fou seulement en la touchant. D'ailleurs, la main de Tiffany était toujours dans celle d'Anthony. Elle rougit instantanément mais ne l'enleva pas pour autant, quand une voix l'interpella :

_-Tiffany, on y va maintenant ? L'avion a atterri ! lança la voix de Sakura._

Sakura se leva et se mit à côté de la chaise de sa cousine. Puis, elle remarqua la main de Tiffany dans celle d'Anthony. Malgré elle, elle sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça en sentant Lionel derrière elle. Bizarrement, depuis leur "entretient" dans les toilettes, elle se sentait gênée d'être près de lui. Peut-être parce que, pour la première fois, un homme l'avait avertit qu'il avait l'intention de la séduire ?

-Il faudra que je trouve un plan pour le ridiculiser, pensa la jeune femme, qui avait, à cet instant, une lueur à la fois amusée et machiavélique dans le regard.

Puis, Sakura appela sa cousine :

-_Tiffany, on y va maintenant ? L'avion a atterri ! _

Lionel aussi se leva en voyant sa nouvelle employée se lever. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis tout à l'heure son sourire ne le quittait pas. Peut-être est ce l'excitation de jouer un peu avant de l'avoir eu ?

Il en avait marre des femmes qui se mettaient devant lui en lui faisant les yeux doux. Il voulait que ça change et il venait de trouver une "occupation". Sa vie ne sera plus la même, il en était sur.  
Oui mais et après ? Après qu'il l'aille eu, que va-t-il se passer ? (Parce qu'il était sûr qu'il l'aurait !) Allait-il retomber dans sa vie qui se résumait à travail et femmes ?  
Lionel ne savait pas, mais pour l'instant il n'en n'avait rien à faire .

Après quelques secondes de méditation, Lionel se plaça derrière Sakura quand celle-ci déclara:

_-Tiffany, on y va maintenant ? L'avion a atterri ! _

Lionel ne remarqua pas que son cousin tenait la main de Tiffany puisqu'il s'en allait comme si de rien n'était.

Tiffany se leva, retira sa main à regret et suivit Sakura en silence, en sentant la présence d'Anthony derrière elle.

-Cette histoire va aller loin, très loin ..., pensa Tiffany avec un sourire.

En sortant dans la hall, Sakura put remarquer plusieurs jeunes femmes criant le nom: "Lionel Li".  
Elle se mit à rire franchement et vit Lionel lui lancer un regard froid. Cependant, elle continua à rire.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! commence t'elle, puis se tournant vers Tiffany qui rigolait elle aussi, elle dit:

- Je te l'avais dit Tiff' ! Les furies sont faciles à imiter !

-Hahahaha..., fut la seule réponse de Tiffany .

-Non mais je vous jure ! Et vous Mr Li, cela ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Sakura en souriant.

-Pas le moins du monde, Sakura !

-Mlle Gauthier, je vous prie !

Lionel se rapprocha de Sakura et dit, au creux de son oreille :

-Vous répétiez votre rôle quand vous imitiez ces "furies" ?

Sakura ne sut quoi répondre face à cette réplique. Elle ne s'y attendait pas. Pour sauver la face, elle continua sa route pour rejoindre la voiture où le chauffeur avait écrit en grand: SAKURA et TIFFANY POUR MR LI.

Une femme se cogna contre Sakura et avant que celle-ci ne grimpe dans la voiture, la femme s'excusa.

Sakura regarda étrangement la femme devant elle; elle était blonde, assez grosse, habillée d'une jupe large et d'un chemisier blanc où l'on voyait la transpiration mouiller le vêtement. Son visage maquillé, lui donnait l'air d'une soricère.

Puis, une idée de génie traversa l'esprit de Sakura. Elle parla pendant quelques secondes avec la femme, et avant qu'elle ne monte dans la voiture, elle dit à Lionel:

-Mr Li, venez me chercher demain matin pour aller travailler , dit finalement Sakura.

-Mais bien sûr, Sakura ...

Tiffany rigolait toujours quand elle vit Lionel Li s'approcher de sa cousine pour dire quelque chose à Sakura et se dit, pour elle même :

-Tu as beaucoup de chose à me dire ma Saki !

Elle avançait toujours tout droit aux côtés d'Anthony, qui n'avait pas non plus compris ce qui se passait entre son cousin et la nouvelle.

Tiffany courut pour rejoindre sa voiture et avant d'y grimper, elle lança en regardant Anthony:

-Demain, on ira boire un verre !

Anthony rougit tout de suite et vit son cousin se moquer de lui. Il se retourna vers la voiture, où la jeune femme qui avait réussi à enter dans son esprit, pour la voir tourner à gauche. Les mots qu'avait lancé Tiffany l'avait surpris, mais agréablement surpris.

-Mon pauvre Eriol ! lui dit Lionel sur un ton moqueur en lui tapotant sur le dos, décidément, tu ne changeras jamais !

-Toi non plus Lionel, je ..., commença par dire Anthony mais s'arrêta en voyant des jeunes femmes se mettre devant son cousin.

-Je te laisse Lio', je vois que tu es occupé ! lui dit Anthony en partant.

-Attends ! lança Lionel en essayant de s'enfuir des "furies", mais en vain.

Une femme blonde, que Lionel reconnu; c'était la femme qui avait bousculé Sakura, l'attrapa avec son gros bras par le cou et avec ses grosses lèvres, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Quand le femme eut fini de l'embrasser, elle lui dit : "De la part de Sakura ."

Lionel prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit en criant de plus belle:

-SAKURA, TU ME LE PAYERAS!

Sakura rigolait toujours dans la voiture et Tiffany le remarqua. Tout de suite commença le questionnaire:

-Alors ma Saki, je crois que tu as beaucoup de chose à me dire ! Et ce sourire qui ne te quitte plus !

Sakura regarda sa cousine toujours en souriant, finalement elle lui répondit:

-Effectivement, j'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire !

Elle lui dit ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'avion, ou plutôt dans les toilette. Tiffany en resta surprise, elle ne se serais jamais doutée de ça.

-Alors comme ça, Lionel Li veut ma Saki ! Et bien, et bien, je crois qu'on va beaucoup rire !

-Je crois que tu as raison, ma Tiffany !

Tiffany se tourna vers Sakura et la regarda avec l'œil interrogateur. Sakura compris et lui dit ce qu'elle avait fait ...

Lionel s'arrêta essoufflé. Il passa sa main sur ses lèvres et eut un regard dégoûté.

-Tu veux jouer, et bien on va bien rire ...

Il savait qui avait demandé à cette femme de l'embrasser. Cette personne connaissait ses goûts envers les femmes, et elle savait qu'il détestait les femmes... laides.

Lionel voulait se venger et il avait un excellent moyen pour cela, mais ça ne serait pas pour ce soir. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, il prit son portable et appela son chauffeur pour qu'il vienne le chercher.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la voiture arriva et Lionel grimpa dedans en donnant sa destination au chauffeur.  
Il allait rendre une petite visite à sa "future" cible ...

Le chaffeur, de la voiture de Sakura et Tiffany, leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'hôtel. Sakura voulu payer mais le chauffeur lui dit que tout était en règle. Sakura et Tiffany sortirent de la voiture après qu'un monsieur soit venu leur ouvrir la portière. L'hôtelier prit leurs bagages dans le coffre, puis les emmena à l'accueil où les deux jeunes femmes reçurent leurs clefs pour leurs chambres.

Tiffany et Sakura furent heureuse de constater que leurs chambres étaient voisine. L'homme qui les avait attendu à l'entrée arriva et demanda aux deux jeunes femmes de le suivre.

Il prirent l'ascenseur et, après quelques secondes, arrivèrent devant leurs chambres. L'homme les quitta en leurs souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit.

-Sakura, on se revoit demain parce que là, je suis fatiguée ! déclara Tiffany les yeux clos.

-D'accord, bonne nuit Tiffany ! dit Sakura.

Les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent et chacune entra dans sa chambre.  
Sakura fut émerveillé par la beauté de sa chambre. Grande chambre, un lit à baldaquin, une cuisine pour elle, salle de bain pour elle toute seule et une chambre au fond. Elle s'avança et alla directement dans sa chambre pour une bonne nuit sommeil. Après s'être changer (chemisette de couleur verte), elle se mit au lit et s'endormit.

Mais son sommeil fut de courte durée, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Qui viendrait à cette heure-ci ? Personne. Elle se leva tout de même pensant que se serai sûrement un maître d'hôtel.  
Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle n'entendit qu'un :

-SURPRISE !

Sakura poussa un cri de surprise mais une main l'empêcha de hurler. Devant elle se tenait: Lionel Li. Elle se calma un peu, puis commença à crier sur Lionel :

-Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Lionel la regarda avec amusement. Puis il la détailla; la jeune femme devant lui ne portait qu'un chemisier qui mettait en valeur ses formes, qu'il savait généreuses. Il détourna les yeux en sachant que si il continuait à la regarder, il allait lui sauter dessus. Il lui dit, toujours en souriant:

-J'ai beaucoup aimé votre blague, Sakura ...

-Mr Li, je suis désolé que vous ne comprenez pas que je veux que vous m'appeliez: Mlle Gauthier, comme tout le monde !

-Mon cousin, vous appelle Sakura, alors pourquoi pas moi ! demanda Lionel en la défiant.

-Parce que je le lui ai demandé , répliqua Sakura.

-Je déteste qu'on le m'ignore, Sakura ! lui dit Lionel avec un regard noir.

Il se calma un peu et lui dit:  
-Je peux enter ? Nous parlerons plus calmement assis !

-Et si je ne veux pas que vous entriez dans MA chambre à CETTE heure, je dors moi, pas comme vous !

-A qui la faute si nous en somme ici , demanda ironiquement Lionel en entrant dans la chambre de Sakura.

Sakura ne dit rien, elle le laissa entrer et le vit s'asseoir sur la canapé du petit salon. Elle remarqua sa propre tenue et sut pourquoi Lionel avait détourné ses yeux, en la regardant. Elle rougit et bredouilla :

-Je... je reviens !

Quelques minutes après, Sakura revint avec un jupe et un chemisier blanc sur elle. Lionel se trouvait dans cuisine en train de boire un verre d'alcool, qu'il avait trouvé dans la réserve. Sakura arriva près de lui et lui déclara:

-Je ne vous dérange pas au moins !

-Pas du tout, Sakura.

-Ma petite blague ne vous a pas plu ? demanda soudain Sakura en s'asseyant sur une chaise et avec un sourire.

Lionel se retourna et répondit la plus naturellement du monde:

-La surprise m'a plu mais, c'est votre goût en matière de femme qui m'a déçu !

Sakura se leva et le regarda énervée:

-Désolé que mes goûts ne vous plaise pas, Mr Li ! Maintenant dites moi pourquoi vous êtes là !

Lionel l'attrapa par les bras et lui dit:

-Je vous veux, vous et pas une autre femme ! Je suis sûr que je vous plais, avouez-le ! Toute les femmes me courent derrière et vous n'allez pas faire exception, je vous l'assure !

-Vous croyez vraiment que vous me plaisez ! Je ne suis pas comme toute les femmes qui ont partagé votre lit, je suis désolée Mr Li, mais je ne juge pas par l'argent, finit par dire Sakura.

-Comment cela ?

Sakura regarda Lionel surprise. Pourquoi croyait-il qu'il avait du succès auprès des femmes ? Pour son argent et peut-être pour son physique.

-Les femmes vous courent derrière pour votre argent et rien d'autre Mr Li !

Ce fut au tour de Lionel d'être surpris. Oui, bien sûr il le savait, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sakura le lui dise en façe, sans aucuns remords. Son regard se voila et il répondit avec une certaine amertume :

-Vous avez sûrement raison !

Sakura prit un verre à son tour et le but d'un trait. Elle regarda Lionel et sut que pour la première fois, Lionel Li ouvrait son cœur. À qui ? À elle, une femme qui le détestait et pourtant, il lui ouvrait son cœur. Sakura se rapprocha de Lionel et commença par lui dire dit, gênée:

-Je...je suis...

-Ne vous excusez pas ! dit aussitôt Lionel, ce n'est rien ...après tout je le sa...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Sakura était tombée inconsciente dans ses bras.

-Elle ne supporte même pas un verre d'alcool ! sourit Lionel .

Il la prit, la déposa sur le canapé et lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre de la jeune femme.  
Demain, ils auront une journée difficile puisque chacun reprendra ses habitudes et deviendra froid l'un vers l'autre ...

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla en ayant un peu mal à la tête. Puis elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé hier soir; Lionel Li était venu dans sa chambre d'hôtel et lui avait dit que sa blague l'avait fait beaucoup rire. Elle se souvint, alors, qu'elle avait pris un verre d'alcool et que Li et elle avaient commencé à parler et leur conversation avait tourné à une dispute et puis, plus rien.

-Seulement avec un un verre ! Bordel, il va sûrement se foutre de ma gueule !

Mais le moment pour Sakura n'était pas venue pour réfléchir puisque dans quelques minutes, elle en était sûre, Lionel Li viendra la chercher et elle, elle ne sera pas prête. Sakura se leva et prit de quoi s'habiller pour le premier jour de travail, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et prendre une douche.

Après avoir prit une bonne douche, Sakura sortit de la salle de bain habillée d'une jupe qui lui arrivait jusqu'a mi-cuisse de couleur beige et d'une chemise blanche avec un veste de la même couleur que sa jupe. Elle partit dans la cuisine et avala un bol de Corn Flakes. Sakura jeta un oeil à sa montre et vit qu'il indiquait 8 heure 25.  
Elle était fin prête, il ne restait plus que Mr Li vienne la chercher.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Lionel toqua à la porta de Sakura et lui demanda si elle était prête. Sakura lui répondit que oui et tous les deux s'en allèrent pour le travail. Mais avant d'arriver dans la voiture, Lionel fit rougir Sakura en lui disant:

-Vous êtes très séduisante dans cet ensemble, Sakura. Et après vous voulez que je vous abandonne, jamais...

Ils arrivèrent dans la voiture où Anthony les attendait. Il acceuillit Sakura avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Anthony!

-Bonjour Sakura, prête pour une journée de travail en compagnie de Lionel Li ? demanda ironiquement Anthony.

-Il est si terrible que ça ? demanda Sakura en souriant, puis elle se tourna vers Lionel et lui demanda:  
-Vous êtes si terrible que ça, Mr Li ?

-Anthony dit n'importe quoi ! Mais j'aime que le travail soit bien fait !

Anthony regarda son cousin et posa une question qui fit rougir Sakura:

-Lionel, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer cette nuit, où t'étais ?

Lionel regarda Sakura droit dans les yeux et répondit à son cousin, sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Sakura:

-J'étais en compagnie d'une magnifique jeune femme !...

-Ah! Inutile de nous raconter la suite, dit Anthony en stopant son cousin, bien nous sommes arrivés !

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Sakura pu voir un magnifique immeuble devant elle. Il y avait un petit parc autour, et le bâtiment était très grand. Sakura était impressionnée par ça. Lionel vit son regard et eu un sourire. Après cela, il prit Sakura par les épaules mais celle-ci s'en dégagea immédiatement. Mais Lionel ne se découragea pas et l'invita à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit.

Dans l'ascenseur, la tension était palpable. Anthony qui ne comprenait toujours rien à la situation, Lionel toujours accompagné de son sourire triomphant et Sakura très énervée de ne pas savoir ce qui rendait Lionel content. Elle sentait très bien qu'il lui préparait un mauvais coup, mais quoi, elle ne savait pas.

L'ascenseur stoppa à l'étage n° 9 et tout les trois descendirent. Sakura regarda un peu le personnel et ne fut pas surprise de remarquer que tout le personnel n'était que des femmes. Elle se retourna vers Lionel et lui demanda avec une certaine ironie:

-Vous les avez toutes...comment dire...essayées ?

-Cela vous intéresse tant que ça, Sakura ?

-Mlle Gauthier, je préfère ! Pour votre gouverne, non ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout mais vu le regard qu'elles vous lancent, je dois dire qu'il y a des soupçons et je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre que toutes ces jeunes femmes ont été au moins une fois dans votre lit, Mr Li !

Lionel se tourna vers son personnel et vit que toutes les jeunes femmes présentent ici le regardait avec...désir et envie. Il eu un petit rire.

-Bien, maintenant que vous m'avez découvert, venez Sakura, je vais vous montrer votre bureau.

Anthony, qui se trouvait toujours à côté de son cousin et Sakura, avait regardé la scène avec amusement. Il savait, à présent, que Sakura allait changer la vie de son cousin, Lionel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre un: Sakura a reçu une proposition: travailler pour Lionel Li en tant que remplaçante pour un poste de rédactrice. Même si Sakura n'a aucune sympathie pour lui, elle décide d'aller travailler en Chine pour la boite de Lionel Li. Sakura déteste Lionel à cause de sa réputation de séducteur. Effectivement, Lionel passe la nuit avec une femme et le lendemain, il la jette comme si de rien n'était.

Chapitre deux: Sakura a donc accepté de travailler pour Lionel et doit donc quitter le Japon pour la Chine. Le seul problème est qu'elle ne veut pas quitter Tiffany. Sakura demande à celle ci si elle veut venir avec elle, sa colocataire accepte avec plaisir. Pendant leur voyage, dans l'avion, Lionel suit Sakura dans les toilettes. Il lui indique clairement qu'il a l'intention de la séduire. Bien qu'elle ne veut pas l'admettre, Sakura est troublée.

Chapitre trois: Après que Sakura lui ait fait un mauvais coup, Lionel décide d'embêter Sakura. Pour cela, il va chez elle, en pleine nuit et la réveille. Tout les deux commencent à parler mais leur discussion tourne en dispute. Sakura, après avoir bu un verre d'alcool, s'endort dans les bras de Lionel. Celui-ci décide de s'en aller, en sachant que le lendemain, leur journée allait être...pleine de surprise, pour la jeune femme. 

Chapitre quatre:

Lionel tirait Sakura par le bras pour lui montrer son bureau tandis qu' Anthony allait rejoindre une journaliste, qui avait un problème avec son ordinateur.  
Pendant qu'ils passaient entre les bureaux pour rejoindre celui de la jeune femme, celle-ci sentit des regards se poser sur elle, des regards haineux. Sakura se demanda pourquoi mais elle n'eût pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées quand elle vit, accroché sur une porte, son nom et son prénom inscrits dans un cadre à côté de celui de Lionel. 

-Ne me dites pas que..., commença Sakura, en ayant un doute.

Elle regarda Lionel et ses doutes furent confirmés: non seulement ils allaient travailler ensemble, mais en plus ils allaient travailler dans la même pièce. Si on regardait bien les yeux vert de Sakura, on aurait pu y voir de la colère.   
Lionel, quant à lui, était tout souriant. Pendant toute la nuit, il avait imaginé la réaction de la jeune femme. Il se retenait de rire, devant elle, en voyant les yeux de Sakura jeter des éclairs. Enfin il allait avoir sa vengeance, mais pour la nouvelle rédactrice, rien n'était encore fini.

Lionel entra dans le bureau, suivit de Sakura qui fulminait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Sakura entra et regarda la pièce dans laquelle il y avait deux bureaux. Un devant la grande fenêtre qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce et l'autre bureau qui était devant la bibliothèque, au mur droit. L'ensemble de cette pièce lui plaisait beaucoup. Le regard de Sakura se posa à nouveau sur Lionel, qui la regardait toujours avec son sourire triomphant. Après quelques secondes, le temps que Sakura analyse la salle, Lionel prit la parole:

-Comme je sais que vous m'adorez, commença t-il en regardant Sakura dans les yeux, nous allons travailler ensemble...

-C'est pour ça que vous, vous êtes permis de mettre MON bureau dans la même salle que vous ! termina Sakura, plus qu'énervée. 

-Bravo, vous avez tout deviné! répliqua Lionel. 

-Vous essayez de faire de l'humour, Mr Li ? demanda sarcastiquement Sakura.

-Le sarcasme ne vous va pas du tout, Sakura! Je me suis permis, effectivement, de mettre votre bureau à côté du mien pour pouvoir vous surveiller...

-Il n'y aura rien à surveiller, Mr Li , lança Sakura. 

-Laissez moi terminer, lui dit d'un ton sec Lionel.

Sakura ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça, alors, elle se tut. Lionel se reprit et continua:

-Je disais donc, je pourrai vous surveiller, mais pas de la manière que vous pensez, Sakura. Je pourrai vous surveiller pour votre travaille et aussi pour que vous sachiez quel homme je suis vraiment!

-Quel homme, Mr Li ? Odieux, dégoûtant, séducteur ?

-Aimant , proposa Lionel.

-Aimant ? Laissez tomber, Mr Li! dit Sakura.

Elle se tourna et regarda à travers les portes en verre du bureau. Sakura vit plusieurs femmes la regarder bizarrement, comme tout à l'heure. Sans se retourner, elle lança à Lionel:

-Je crois que je n'avais pas besoin de vous pour être surveiller, vos conquêtes le font très bien, Mr Li!

Lionel regarda à son tour et vit plusieurs femmes qui les regardaient. Il sourit et répondit:

-Oui, vous avez sûrement raison.

Ils finirent cette "disputent" et Sakura alla s'asseoir devant son bureau pour pouvoir travailler, tandis que Lionel faisait de même. Il proposa à la jeune femme de revoir le travaille de Rika, la femme que Sakura remplaçait. Sakura accepta. Elle survola les pages et conclus que Rika était une excellente rédactrice. Sakura leva les yeux vers Lionel et vit qu'il était plongé dans son travail.

Lionel sentit le regard de Sakura sur lui, à son tour il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il fut comme hypnotisé par ce regard vert émeraude. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela en regardant une femme.

Sakura vit Lionel la regarder, lui aussi, et, tout comme lui, elle fut captivée par ce regard ambre. Elle pourrait s'y perdre.  
Mais l'heure pour eux n'était pas venu à cela, et ils commencèrent à se défier: le premier qui lâchera le regard de l'autre, aura perdu...  
Aucun des deux ne le savaient mais ils ne voulaient pas "perdre".

Chacun se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre et aucun son ne fut prononcé, quand tout à coup entra une magnifique jeune femme, sans toquer. Elle était assée grande, des cheveux très beau de couleur noirs, sa jupe noire qui était très courte et son chemisier blanc, mettaient en valeur ses formes plus que généreuse. Elle ne lança aucun regard pour Sakura et se précipita tout de suite chez Lionel.

Sakura ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas du tout s'entendre avec cette femme.

-_Non, mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? D'abord elle entre dans le bureau sans frapper à la porte et puis, elle ne se présente pas! Aucun bonjour, rien !_

Lionel regarda la nouvelle arrivante puis regarda Sakura, il vit de la colère traverser le regard de la jeune femme. 

_-Jalouse , se demanda Lionel_.

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme. La jeune femme qui venait d'arriver sourit, puisque, elle en était sûr, ce sourire lui était destiné.  
(Ndla: O-o) Elle prit un air confuse et s'excusa:

-Excuse-moi Lio,... euh, Mr Li, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais il faut absolument que je vous parle, en PRIVÉ , dit-elle, en regardant du coin de l'œil Sakura.

Tout en disant cela, elle s'était approchée de Lionel en se déhanchant, sensuellement, ce qui eu le don de vraiment énerver Sakura. Lionel souriait plus que jamais, il savait que Sakura bouillait de rage.

_-Vraiment jalouse, se dit Lionel. _

Sakura regarda avec dégoût la jeune femme devant elle. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état pour... Lui ? Elle était perdue. Sakura préféra s'en aller et dit, en essayant de paraître la plus calme: 

-Euh..., mademoiselle, Mr Li, je vais vous laisser, en privé, comme vous l'avez demandé!

-Attendez, Sakura, je vous présente Mélania. Mélania, je te présente Sakura, c'est elle qui remplacera Rika! dit Lionel.

Mélania regarda, pour la première fois, Sakura dans les yeux mais le regard qu'elle lui lançait était tout sauf chaleureux.   
Elle ne dit rien, et se retourna vers Lionel.

-Mr Li, vous venez ?

-Je suis enchantée moi aussi, de vous rencontrer Mélania!

Mélania ne se retourna pas, s'efforcant à ne pas voir Sakura. Elle regarda Lionel dans les yeux et lui redit:

-J'ai vraiment besoin de vous Mr Li, ... 

-Pourquoi ? Pour ses services de nuits ? Désolé, faudra attendre encore un peu, il est seulement midi , ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer Sakura.

La façon dont parlait Mélania lui déplaisait fortement mais ce qu'elle détestait le plus était le fait que Mélania ne prenait même pas le temps de lui répondre. Sans laisser le temps à Lionel de répliquer, Sakura s'en alla, en claquant la porte.

-Enfin, elle est partie, dit calmement Mélania en essayant d'embrasser Lionel. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du même avis qu'elle.

Il repoussa gentiment, mais fermement, Mélania. La jeune femme en resta surprise qu'il la repousse puisque jamais auparavant il ne l'avait fait.  
Blessée dans son orgueil, elle embrassa Lionel de force, sans lui demander son avis. Lionel la poussa énervé par son geste. Mélania ne comprenait toujours pas, puis son regard devint noir, elle comprit: Sakura.

-Pour cette pu... 

-Arrête!

-NON! Tu me repousses pour cette...Sakura, répliqua Mélania.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle cru comprendre et dit à Lionel:

-À moins que tu ne veuilles t'amuser avec elle aussi ?

Lionel garda le silence, lui-même ne savait pas.

-Bien, préviens-moi quand tu l'auras eu et que tu en auras fini avec elle! déclara Mélania, en sortant... 

-Mélania!

Mélanié s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée et dit:

-Quoi ! C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?

Elle claqua la porte, laissant Lionel perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Mais il ne savait pas.Après quelques minutes de réflexions, Lionel sortit de son bureau en espérant trouver Sakura quelque part. Il demanda à la femme qui avait son bureau juste en face du sien si elle avait vu Sakura :

Il demanda à une femme qui avait un bureau juste en face du sien, si elle avait vu Sakura :

-Avez vous une jeune femme avec des yeux vert émeraude, Erika ?

-Oui, je l'ai vu, elle est descendue au bar, en bas ! dit-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux. 

Lionel la regarda et sourit, après un bref merci, il descendit lui aussi en bas pour parler avec Sakura.

Le bar (ou le café) était très grand. Quand Lionel passait entre les tables, tout le monde se tournait vers lui et lui souriait. Il remarqua que plusieurs femmes le regardaient avec envie. Lionel n'y fit pas attention.  
Le décor du café était très joli: le bar se trouvait à l'entrée où on pouvait boire tout ce que l'on voulait, un peu plus loin il y avait plusieurs tables où on pouvait manger. Les tables étaient en bois, tout comme les chaises. L'endroit était magnifique.

Lionel vit Sakura assise à une table toute seule. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ne le remarqua pas. Lionel s'assit à côté d'elle et lui reprocha:

-Pourquoi êtes vous sortie comme ça ?

Sakura sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas vu, la surprise passa et la colère arriva.

-Non mais, vous vous prenez pour qui ? _Votre_ Mélania, vous avez vu comment elle me regardait ? C'était comme si je lui avais volé quelque chose !

-Ou quelqu'un, lui dit Lionel.

-Je n'ai pris personne, Mr Li! Je viens à peine d'arriver et vos conquêtes me regardent comme si ...

-Comme si ? 

-Comme si... je vous voulais!

-Ce n'est pas le cas, Sakura ?

-Pas du tout, Mr Li! et pour la dernière fois, arrêtez de m'appeler Sakura!

-Vous étiez jalouse, non, quand Mélania s'était approchée de moi ?

Sakura regarda Lionel stupéfaite et surtout étonnée, étonnée qu'il puisse dire ça. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme ça ? Elle répliqua avec froideur:

-Non, pourquoi serais-je jalouse ?

-Je ne sais pas, dites-le moi ? demanda Lionel, avec amusement.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Mr Li! Cependant..., commença Sakura mais s'arrêta en voyant la scène qui se jouait devant elle: Tiffany, SA Tiffa,y était aux bras d'Anthony, en souriant.

Ils étaient tout les deux souriant, parlant, rigolant. C'était la première fois que Sakura voyait sa cousine se lacher, aussi vite, en compagnie d'un homme. Alors, pourquoi Anthony devat faire exeption ? Elle se dit qu'elles allaient avoir une discussion sérieuse.

Lionel remarqua le changement de Sakura, il se retourna pour regarder la chose ou plutôt les personnes que Sakura regardait. Il vit Anthony, son cousin, aux bras de Tiffany, la cousine de Sakura! Il ne s'étonna pas beaucoup puisque, hier soir, il avait bien remarqué comment Anthony regardait Tiffany. Peut-être était ce le début d'une grande histoire d'amour ? Sûrement, vu le regard que les deux concernés se lancaient. Lionel se remit en place et vit le regard étonné de Sakura, il se mit à sourire et lui dit, avec ironie:

-Au moins, eux, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps!

-Comment ça ? Il ne se passe encore rien, Mr Li, rétroqua Sakura.

-Comme vous venez de le dire, il ne se passe ENCORE rien mais, si vous voulez mon avis, ...

-Personne ne vous le demande!

-Mais, je le donne quand même. Je reprends donc, il ne se passe encore rien, mais ça ne serait tarder!

-Comment pouvez vous le savoir?

-Je le sais c'est tout! Ils ont l'air d'être tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre!

-Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez parler d'amour, puisque vous même n'êtes jamais tombé amoureux!

Le regard de Lionel se durcit. Comment pouvait-elle lui parler comme ça alors qu'elle ne savait rien de sa vie? Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça, et il détestait que Sakura le fasse.

-Vous ne savez rien de moi, taisez-vous au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, répliqua t-il froidement.

Deux fois en une journée que Lionel lui parlait comme ça et Sakura en était très étonnée. Après tout, ne devait-il pas la séduire? Ce n'état pas comme ça qu'il allait y arriver. Mais peut-être qu'elle l'avait vraiment bléssé ? Sakura ne répondit pas, elle se leva et partit rejoindre son bureau pour se remettre au travail.

Quand elle arriva dans son bureau, Sakura fut surprise de contaster que Mélania s'y trouvait. Elle fit comme si elle n'était pas là, pensant que la jeune femme attendait sûrement Lionel. Mélania s'avanca vers elle, et Sakura comprit que c'était pour elle qu'elle était là et non pour Lionel.   
Mélania regardait férocement Sakura, jamais Lionel ne l'avait repoussé et quelque chose lui disait que c'était la faute de la japonnaise.

-J'ai une question pour vous, S-A-K-U-R-A ! lui dit Mélania, en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Sakura regarda la jeune chinoise devant elle, décidément, elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas. En soupirant, elle l'encouragea:

-Allez y , M-E-L-A-N-I-A !

-A votre avis, pourquoi Lionel m'a repoussé?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Mlle!

-C'est la première fois!

-Il faut un début à tout, Mlle, répliqua Sakura, en voyant très bien où en voulait en venir Mélania.

-J'ai une peut-être une réponse pour cette question, Sakura!

-Alors, pourquoi vous me posez la question puisque vous avez la réponse , demanda Sakura, en s'asseyant en face de son bureau.

-Parce que c'est vous le problème ! 

-Moi , demenda Sakura, faussement surprise.

-Je vous préviens que si vous touchez à Lionel, vous me le paierez!

-Ne vous inquétez surtout pas, Mlle, Mr Li ne m'interrese pas!

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit toute ! assura Mélania se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

-Attention, prévient-elle avant de sortir définitivement.

Sakura soupira. Lionel entra tout de suite après la sortie de Mélania. Il demanda à Sakura:

-Déjà fatiguée ?

-Non, mais j'en ai marre de me faire "harceler" soit par vous, soit par _votre _Mélania! 

Lionel ne souleva pas la remarque, il se mit devant le bureau de Sakura et il lui annonça:

-Vous allez ... 


	5. Chapter 5

Il se mit devant le bureau de Sakura et il lui annonça:

-Vous allez ...

Lionel commença sa phrase mais ne la termina pas car le téléphone l'interrompit dans son élan. A contrecœur, il alla à son bureau et décrocha:

-Allô, ...Maman, ...Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend de m'appeler à mon bureau ? Ah, si, si, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un ! Mais oui, je t'assure, elle est très belle ! On se voit ce soir ! Oui, c'est ça à ce soir !

En soupirant, le plus jeune des Li raccrocha. Il avait complètement oublié que sa mère, Yelan, avait organisé une soirée en sa faveur et qu'il devait y aller accompagné. Le problème était qu'il n'avait personne pour l'accompagner et s'il devait y aller seul, sa mère lui arracherait les yeux. Sakura avait plus ou moins suivit la conversation, elle avait compris que la personne à l'autre bout du fil était sa mère et que Lionel parlat d'une très belle femme. Puis, elle l'avait vu se perdre dans ses pensées. Sakura se demandait à quoi son patron pouvait bien penser. Et puis, il y avait aussi autre chose qu'elle voulait savoir : qu'est ce que Lionel avait de si important à lui dire, pour qu'il prenne cet air si sérieux ? Lionel était perdu dans ses pensées quand la voix de Sakura le ramena à la réalité:

-C'était votre mère, Mr Li? Vous aviez l'air d'être très embarassé !

A cette question, Lionel se retourna en regardant Sakura droit dans les yeux. Après cela, il détailla la jeune femme de tout son corps: elle était grande, très belle et gentille, tout ce que sa mère cherchait chez les jeunes femmes d'aujourd'hui. Une idée lui vint en tête et un grand sourire apparut sûr ses lèvres.

Sakura se sentit déshabillée du regard. Pourquoi Lionel la regardait comme cela ? Elle savait que Lionel la trouvait très belle (d'après ses dire !) mais pas à ce point. Peut-être avait-il une idée derrière la tête? Qu'allait-il lui faire? Sakura n'avait pas peur, mais elle se sentait affreusement génée d'être dans cette situation. Lionel lui répondit enfin:

-Je l'étais effectivement,...

Qu'est ce que cela voulait bien dire ? Sakura ne savait pas. Elle vit Lionel s'approcher d'elle sans qu'elle ne bouge. Le jeune Li venait de trouver la femme qu'il voulait mais il se doutait bien que Sakura ne serait pas d'accord. Lionel se rapprochait toujours, leurs visages se touchaient presque quand Lionel déclara d'une voix enjouée:

-Nous allons faire du shopping !

Sakura n'en revenait pas, elle qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Du shopping ? Mais pourquoi faire ? En plus, elle détestait ça ! Et puis, elle avait beaucoup de travail et elle ne voulait en aucun cas passer la journée avec son patron ! Énervée qu'il lui demande ça, elle cria de toute ses forces :

-JE N'AI PAS QUE CELA A FAIRE, MR LI !

Lionel recula de trois pas, sonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique. Pourquoi Sakura était-elle comme ça ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas être avec lui alors que toutes les femmes de la Chine feraient n'importe quoi pour un seul regard ? Sakura était très différente, mais jamais aucune femme n'allait lui résister!

-Que cela vous plaise ou non, vous allez venir avec moi !

-Jamais, je déteste le shopping et en plus, ça ne me dit rien de passer la journée avec vous ! Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sûre que Mélania sera ravie d'être avec vous!

-Je me fiche de Mélania, vous allez devoir venir avec moi, c'est votre boulot !

-Quand j'ai signé le contrat, je n'ai pas lu que je devais assouvir vos besoins, Mr Li ! Je suis rédactrice et non, un objet avec qui vous pourrez faire ce dont vous voulez !

-Je le sais mais, j'ai besoin de vous !

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Lionel lui demandait de "l'aider" ? Oui. Elle réfléchit un peu à la question et eut une idée. 

-D'accord, j'accepte!

-Vous acceptez ? demanda Lionel très surpris, mais il comprit très vite que Sakura avait une autre idée.  
-Que voulez-vous en échange, demande t-il, méfiant.

-Vous comprenez vite, Mr Li , lui dit Sakura sadiquement, bien, j'accepte à une seule condition !

-Laquelle , s'enquit Lionel, encore plus méfiant.

-Que vous arrêtez de me harceler , annonça Sakura, heureuse en voyant la tête de Lionel. 

Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça ? Il aurait du s'en douter, mais avait-il le choix ? Non ! Pour ne pas perdre la face, Lionel répliqua:  
- Harceler est un grand mot, Sakura ! 

-Non, Mr Li !

-Ne me dites pas que cela vous énerve de voir le plus bel homme du monde "courir" derrière vous ?

-J'aurai préféré que se soit votre cousin qui me "court" derrière, comme vous dites !

-Mais, il a préféré votre cousine !

-Oui, et je suis contente pour eux !

-Tant mieux, bon j'accepte votre condition, mais je veux que vous sachiez que je ne vous harcèle pas ! Vous êtes un défi pour moi, jamais aucune femme ne m'a résisté et je vous promets que vous n'allez pas être l'exception ! Et puis, vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous engagiez en disant oui ! Cela va être encore pire que " l'harcèlement " que je vous avez subit de ma part !

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Vous verrez ! Bon prenez votre sac, et nous pourrons enfin y aller!

En y réfléchissant bien, Sakura ne savait pas ce que Lionel allait lui demander. Du shopping ? Non, jamais il ne lui demanderait ça. Elle était sûre que c'était autre chose, mais quoi ? Ils étaient tout les deux assis sûr la banquette arrière de la voiture lorsque Sakura brisa le silence qui était tombé depuis quelques minutes déjà: 

-Qu'allez-vous me demander ?

-Vous verrez, répondit simplement Lionel.

Lionel s'amusait comme un fou, elle ne pourra pas lui résister très longtemps et puis, la surprise qu'il lui réservait allait être la cerise sur le gâteau.

-De jouer votre sœur , continua Sakura. 

Lionel hocha la tête pour dire non.

-De jouer votre cousine ?

Encore un non.

-C'est pas vrai ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me demander de jouer votre FEMME ! cria Sakura, en espérant avoir tout faux mais voyant le sourire de Lionel s'élargir, elle comprit qu'elle venait de taper dans le mille.

Elle sauta sûr Lionel en l'attrapant par le cou, en priant Dieu qu'il meure étouffé mais Lionel était bien plus fort qu'elle, et réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de Sakura pour prendre l'avantage. Sakura se retrouva couchée en-dessous de Lionel tandis que lui, était assis à cheval sûr elle. La position n'était pas très délicate étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient dans une voiture mais cela n'empêchait guère Lionel de sourire.

Elle détestait ce sourire, Sakura se sentait prête à le tuer si elle pouvait mais malheureusement Lionel avait l'avantage. En parlant d'avantage, elle se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Sakura devint rouge écrévisse, elle détourna sa tête en espérant que Lionel ne l'ait pas vu mais celui-ci sourit en lui disant :

-Je savais que je vous faisait de l'effet !

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? 

-Inutile de nier que je vous plais ! C'est comme ça ! 

-Il est normal que je rougisse en sachant que vous êtes assis sûr moi, Mr Li ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'un homme soit assis sur ma personne !

-Vous avez raison , lui dit Lionel en approchant son visage de celui de Sakura.

La jeune femme rougit encore plus. Elle voulait le tuer, le massacrer mais elle ne savait pas comment faire !

-Je vous déteste, Mr Li ! 

-Moi aussi, Sakura ! Et arrêtez de m'appeler "Mr Li", je n'ai que 24 ans, vous savez!

-Je me fiche de savoir votre âge, Mr Li, je veux juste que nous nous asseyons normalement!

La fenêtre qui coupait l'accès des passagers au conducteur se baissa en laissant apparaître le visage du conducteur, ou plutôt de la conductrice.  
La jeune femme rougit en bafouillant :  
-Je ... suis désolée, je ne savais pas que... vous étiez occupé !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez mademoiselle , lança Sakura en poussant Lionel de toute ses forces, mais c'était sans compter la force de Lionel.

Lui ne faisait pas attention à Sakura, répondit à la demoiselle :

-Ce n'est rien, Irena, vous pouvez baisser la fenêtre !

-Euh, ...oui, oui, biens sûr !

Irena disparut tandis que la "conversation" entre Lionel et Sakura reprit :

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi ? Elle va croire plein de chose , accusa une Sakura plus qu'énervée.

-Et alors ? Ça vous dérange tant que cela ?

-Oui, ça me dérange ! Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde pense que je suis une femme de plus sur votre liste !

-Qui vous dit que j'ai une liste ?

-Je le sais ! Maintenant, s'il vous plait laissez moi m'asseoir normalement!

-Si vous m'appelez par mon prénom, de toute façon vous êtes obligée puisque nous sommes sensé être mariés ! Je vais l'annoncer ce soir !

-Je refuse de jouer votre femme, Mr Li!

-Et bien, je crois que mes visites vont augmenter! Ne soyez pas étonnée si toutes les nuits, vous me voyez chez vous.

-Vous n'oserez pas ?

-Vous croyez ?

La haine ! Voilà ce que ressentait Sakura en ce moment. De la pure et simple haine, pourquoi voulait-il que se soit elle qui joue sa femme ? Lionel avait beaucoup d'autres femmes dans sa vie, alors pourquoi l'embêtait-il, elle ? Sakura fut contrainte d'accepter sa condition. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas passer des nuits blanches pour faire plaisir à Lionel. 

-D'accord, Lionel !

Lionel ! Bon sang, ce qu'il adorait quand elle l'appelait comme ça. Il venait de réussir sa première "mission" mais ce n'était pas finit pour lui, ni pour elle d'ailleurs...

-N'oublie pas, maintenant, on doit se tutoyer, Sakura-chérie!

-Bien sûr, Lionel-chou, ironisa Sakura.

Chez Bella. 

Voilà comment s'appelait le magasin où Lionel l'avait emmené. Ce magasin plaisait beaucoup à Sakura qui s'amusait beaucoup à essayer toutes sortes de robes. Et Lionel ne disait rien qui pouvait l'énerver. Sakura essayait une longue robe blanche avec, pour décoration, quelques fleures de cerisier. La robe lui allait comme un gant. Elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage pour se retrouver devant Lionel. Le regard de Lionel la fit rougir, il l'a regardait avec envie, désir. 

-Tu es très belle, Sakura ! On la prend !

Tout le personnel regardait Sakura avec admiration, les hommes se retournaient vers elle en sifflant tandis que Lionel jetait des regards noirs à ceux-ci.

-Non, on ne la prend pas! Je ne vais quand même pas me marier, à moins que c'est une autre de tes surprises, Lionel ?

-Ne t'inquète pas, non! Quoi que, c'est dommage non?

Pour toute réponse, il eu un grand coup de talon de la part de Sakura. Les gens les regardait bizarrement mais ils ne firent rien.

Sakura s'était finalement décidé et avait opté pour la robe blanche avec les fleurs de cerisiers comme décoration. Lionel l'invita au restaurant et elle accepta. Pendant le trajat, dans la voiture, aucun des deux ne parlèrent. Sakura de peur de se retrouver à nouveau en-dessous de Lionel et Lionel, de peur que Sakura s'en aille, le laissant avec ses problèmes. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand restaurant et, étrangement, il n'y avait personne dedans.  
Sakura regarda Lionel, l'interrogeant mais Lionel ne dit rien. Il prit la jeune femme par le bras et l'invita à entrer dans le restaurant.

Effectivement personne ne s'y trouvait, mais il y avait une table au milieu de la salle avec deux chaises. Le noir était au rendez-vous, faisant peur à Sakura qui attrapa Lionel par le bras, en tremblant. Lionel sourit. Deux petites lumières s'allumèrent pendant que Lionel et Sakura s'approchèrent de la table. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que les invités. 

-Pour mieux nous connaître , annonça Lionel, pour simple explication, après tout, nous sommes presque fiancés !

-Presque, dans le monde de votre mère en tout cas ! Moi, dès que vous... euh, dès que tu auras trouvé celle que tu aimeras, je m'en irai, répliqua vivement Sakura.

-Oui, c'est vrai!

L'après-midi se passe très bien et pour la première fois, Lionel laissait tomber son masque. Le vrai visage de Lionel plaisait beaucoup à Sakura. Elle apprit beaucoup de chose sûr lui: son père était mort il y a quelques temps. La mère de Lionel était très gentille, d'après ce que Lionel lui avait dit, mais elle était toujours à la recherche de la perle rare pour Lionel. Lionel expliqua à Sakura que sa mère voulait absolument que Lionel se marie pour laisser des héritiers à la famille Li.

-Ca se comprend,... , avait donné comme réponse Sakura. 

Lionel lui dit qu'il avait quatre soeurs, très dynamiques.

-Vous... tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer alors, rigola Sakura.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais elles sont très envahissante aussi!

-Bon, allez, je crois qu'on a finit! Il est quelle heure ?

Lionel regarda sa montre et dit:  
-17 heure, tu as encore le temps pour te préparer! On se retrouve à ton hôtel vers 20 heure!

-Ok, mais tu me ramènes, je ne connais pas la rue!

-D'accord! Viens! 

Lionel prit Sakura par les épaules et ils s'en allèrent tout les deux ensemble...


	6. Chapter 6

Chaapitre six :

Sakura arriva dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que Tiffany était passée et avait tout rangé pour elle. La jeune rédactrice déposa ses clefs sûr la table du salon et alla tout de suite se préparer pour la soirée que la mère de Lionel avait organisé. Sakura avait été très surprise, pendant le repas, de voir que son patron tenait beaucoup à sa famille. Lui qui paraissait si froid et distant, lui avait ouvert un peu plus de son cœur et cela rendait Sakura très heureuse. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire, mais n'oubliait pas que Lionel et elle étaient "ennemis".

Il le lui avait dit lui-même: "Vous n'êtes qu'un défi pour moi !". À cette pensée, la tristesse envahit Sakura. Mais qu'espèrait-elle donc ? Que Lionel ne soit pas qu'un homme sans cœur qui ne pense qu'à passer la nuit avec elle ? Sûrement. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cet état pour lui ? Laissant ces mauvaises pensées de côté, Sakura alla prendre une douche et puis se préparer en se promettant d'éclaircir certains points.

Le calme régnait dans ce bâtiment. Tout le monde était parti depuis longtemps déjà, à la demande de Lionel. Celui-ci était dans son bureau, seul. Seul ? Non, une jeune femme entra dans son bureau. C'était Mélania. Elle fit son apparition habillée élégamment. Elle portait une longue robe noir, pailletée et des talons hauts, noirs. Lionel regarda la jeune femme surpris en se demandant pourquoi Mélania était là.

-Je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller, lance t-elle.

Lionel regarda Mélania surpris. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Il se souvint alors qu'il avait prévus d'y aller avec elle. Lionel hésita un instant et lui répondit:  
-J'y vais avec quelqu'un d'autre, Mélania !

Ce fût au tour de Mélania d'être surprise. Lionel lui avait demandé d'être sa cavalière, alors pourquoi maintenant lui disait-il qu'il y allait avec une autre ? Elle était perdue. Mélania se rappela que Lionel était sorti de son bureau précipitamment aujourd'hui en compagnie de Sakura. Elle s'était demandée pourquoi, mais avait préféré se taire. Mais maintenant tout était claire pour elle, c'était avec elle que Lionel partait, avec Sakura, elle en était sûre !

-À cause de cette Japonaise ? C'est avec elle que tu y vas, n'est-ce pas , demande Mélania, agressive. 

-Comment as-tu deviné, demanda Lionel, étonné. 

-C'est normal ! Depuis qu'elle est là, tu ne fais plus attention à moi, ni à personne d'autre! Ne fais pas l'erreur de tomber amoureux d'elle, Lionel , prévint Mélania, en sortant, humiliée.

Comment ça: "Tomber amoureux d'elle ?". Il n'en était pas question ! Lionel l'avait dit, Sakura était un défi pour lui. Aucune femme ne devait lui résister, après qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il la laisserait!

Lionel se leva, prit ses clefs de voiture et descendit les marches ayant pour idée d'aller chercher Sakura.

Sakura était enfin prête. Elle mit ses talons et s'assit pour attendre Lionel. Elle repensait encore à cette phrase: "Vous n'êtes qu'un défi pour moi ! " Pourquoi essayait-elle de lui donner des excuses ? Peu-être qu'elle espérait que Lionel ne soit pas l'homme qu'elle pensait ? Mais alors, pourquoi acceptait-elle de rester en sa compagnie ? Le temps d'approfondir ses pensées, on sonna à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et fut surprise de trouver, non pas Lionel, mais Mélania!

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là , demanda Sakura, devenue froide.

Mélania entra sans y être invitée. Elle regarda un peu partout et dit, aussi froidement que Sakura:

-Je suis venue ici pour que vous arrêtiez de tourner autour de Lionel !

-Ce n'est plus Mr Li, maintenant ?

-Ca ne l'a jamais été ! Je vous promet que si vous cherchez à conquérir le cœur de Lionel, c'est peine perdue !

-Je ne veux pas de lui ! 

-Alors, refusez de sortir avec lui ce soir ! C'est à moi d'y aller !

-Nous y voilà, dit ironiquement Sakura.

Sakura referma la porte derrière elle, alla s'assoir et reprit:

-Vous êtes jalouse, ma très chère Mélania !

-Cela vous dérange ? 

-Non, mais sachez que je ne refuse aucun rendez-vous ! 

-Surtout si cela vient d'un beau gosse et riche en plus, n'est ce pas ?

-Vous avez devinée , lança Sakura, en rentrant dans son jeu.

-Et bien, il y a un début à tout, S-A-K-U-R-A !

-Il arrive , dit Sakura qui se trouvait à présent devant la fenêtre.

Lionel venait de garer sa voiture dans la rue en face et Sakura put remarquer qu'il s'était mis sur son trente et un. Elle le trouva très séduisant dans cet ensemble, mais chassa cette idée en sachant que Mélania se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

-Qui arrive , demanda Mélania, surprise.

-Votre beau gosse et riche , annonça Sakura.

Mélania regarda Sakura bizarrement puis prit la fuite en lui disant:

-Si vous l'approchez de trop près, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter !

-Oui, oui, c'est ça , dit Sakura.

Mélania claqua la porte tandis que Sakura soupira. Maintenant elle en était sûre, elle venait de se faire une ennemie. Encore à cause de Lionel. En parlant de celui-ci, il venait d'arriver devant la porte de Sakura et cogna. Sakura alla ouvrir et souri en y découvrant Lionel. 

-Je savais que ma visite te plairait , dit-il, souriant à son tour.

-Mais oui, mais oui, tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais plaisir , réplqiua Sakura, ironique. 

-Je le savais! J'ai une idée, et si nous n'y allons pas à cette soirée et que nous passions cette fin de soirée ici, dans ton...

-Pour que tu me laisses le lendemain , demanda Sakura, qui commençait à s'énerver.

-...

-Bien, je suis prête, allons-y!

Lionel prit Sakura par les épaules et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Lionel pour rejoindre la demeure des Li.

Enfin, ils y étaient arrivés. La maison des Li se trouvait juste en face d'eux. Sakura fut émerveillée par la beauté de cette maison. Ça ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à une maison mais plutôt à un château. Lionel regardait Sakura et trouvait que cette femme était restée une enfant au fond d'elle. Il sourit face à ce spectacle: Sakura regardait un peu partout et criait des: "ha", "ho".   
Il adorait la voir comme ça.

-Bon et si nous y allions , demanda-t-il.

Sakura se retourna vers lui et rougit un peu en se rendant compte dans quelle situation elle se trouvait.

-Il va me prendre pour une gamine! Sois plus femme ma petite Sakura !

-Euh,... oui!

Sakura prit le bras de Lionel, à la surprise de celui-ci qui s'arrêta et la regarda curieusement.

-On doit paraître comme un couple ,non , dit comme une évidence Sakura.

-Tu as raison ! 

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Bon, on y a maintenant ! 

Quand Lionel et Sakura arrivèrent à l'entrée de la demeure des Li, il furent tout deux accueillis comme des rois. Sakura put remarquer que plusieurs jeunes femmes la regardait bizarrement, mais elle ne fit pas attention. Quatre jeunes femmes vinrent à leurs rencontre. Elles semblaient très excitées et Sakura vit Lionel soupirer.

-C'est qui, chuchota Sakura.

Lionel ne répondit pas puisque une des jeunes femmes le devança:

-Je m'appele Shefa ! Je suis la plus grande des sœurs de ce jeune homme à qui vous tenez le bras.

Shefa avait des cheveux mi-longs, elle portait une longue robe noire qui mettait en valeur ses yeux. C'était une très belle jeune femme, se dit Sakura, comme les autres aussi.

-Et moi c'est Falen, je suis aussi une sœur de Lionel! Et voici Feimei et Futie.

Falen ressemblait beaucoup à ses sœurs, ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux de même couleurs allaient parfaitement avec sa longue robe brune claire qu'elle portait. Feimei portait une longue robe de couleur vert foncé ce qui correspondait parfaitement avec ses yeux. À la seule différence de sa sœur, c'était que sa robe était fendue sûr le côté gauche. Futie, quant à elle, portait une robe bleu foncé pailleté et des talons hauts. Elle avait l'air plus jeune, ce qui n'enlevait rien à sa beauté.

-Ah , ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Sakura devant leurs beauté.

-Et moi, je suis la mère de Lionel ! Yelan Li, enchantée de vous connaître Mlle...?

Sakura se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait. Elle regarda la femme devant elle et la trouva vraiment belle. Ses cheveux longs, noirs, allaient bien avec la robe qu'elle portait: une très longue robe blanche. Les manches étaient large ce qui rendait Yelan encore plus belle.

-Gauthier, Sakura Gauthier, répondit Sakura, intimidée.

-Oh, une fleur , s'exclama Yelan, vous n'êtes pas une de ses conquêtes , demande t-elle en regardant Lionel.

Sakura rougit un peu tandis que Lionel déclarait :  
-Maman, c'est ma fiancée !

La musique s'était arrêtée à ce moment là et le silence vint dans toute la salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers Lionel le regardant étonné. Et les jeunes femmes qui auparavant regardait Sakura étrangement la regardait maintenant méchamment.

-Ta quoi ? 

-Sakura est ma fiancée , affirma Lionel.

Sakura rougit encore plus. Elle savait qu'elle devait jouer ce rôle mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lionel le dise comme ça, haut et fort.

-Bien, j'approuve ton choix mon chéri, Sakura, vous m'avez l'air très bien pour mon fils , déclara Yelan après un moment de silence.

La musique reprit et les invités recommencèrent à parler normalement. Les sœurs de Lionel prirent Sakura à part en l'harcelant de question:

-Depuis quand êtes-vous fiancés , demanda Falen.

-Pourquoi Lionel ne m'a rien dit , dit Shefa. 

-Vous n'êtes pas chinoise, d'où êtes-vous, Sakura ?

-Comment est ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Sakura ne savait pas par où commencer. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Ah oui, Lionel lui avait promis de ne plus l'harceler mais ça, cette situation était plus que du harcèlement. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire puis elle dit, doucement :

-Savez-vous où sont les toilettes ? 

-Oui, à gauche au premier étage ! Vous voulez que je vous accompagne , demande Falen.

-Non ! Ça va aller ! Merci quand même.

Sakura trouva les escaliers sans peine et monta les marches. Pendant la traversée de la maison, Sakura avait pu voir plusieurs photos accrochées au mur. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes.

-Sûrement la famille de Lionel, se dit Sakura.

Elle trouva les toilettes et y entra. Quand elle en ressortit, elle fut surprise de voir Lionel en compagnie d'une jeune femme. Ils semblaient tous les deux en grande conversation. La jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de rigoler à pleine gorge.

Sakura ne voulut pas les déranger en sachant que Lionel et elle n'étaient pas vraiment fiancés et donc, n'avait aucun droit sûr lui quand elle entendit son prénom:

-Je croyais que tu étais fiancé à cette Sakura !, dit la jeune femme à Lionel.

-Ce n'est qu'un jeu tu sais , lui répondit Lionel.

-Et moi, je suis quoi , demanda le jeune femme qui s'approchait de plus près de Lionel.

-Toi ? Tu es un fantasme !

-Rien que ça , dit-elle déçue.

-Rien que ça !

Lionel embrassa la femme à pleine bouche tandis que Sakura sentit son cœur faire un bon en avant. Elle voulu partir mais, sans faire exprès, elle fit tomber une petite photo dans un cadre qui se brisa lors de la chute. Lionel se sépara de la jeune femme en façe de lui et se retourna.  
Quand il vit Sakura presque en larme, son cœur se brisa. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ça? N'étaient-ils pas sensés être fiancés ? En embrassant cette femme, il savait qu'il venait d'humilier Sakura.

Quant à Sakura, elle se sentait vraiment humilier parce que c'était lui qui avait voulu qu'elle joue sa fiancée, alors pourquoi lui faire ça ? Elle s'enfuit en courant pendant que Lionel l'appelait :

-SAKURA! 

La jeune femme en face de Lionel, qui avait assisté à la scène sans rien faire, dit alors :

-Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un jeu ?

-Dégage, Léa , répliqua Lionel.

Sans rien ajouter, Léa partit. Lionel réfléchit un instant et partit à la recherche de Sakura. Pourquoi Sakura se mettait-elle dans cet état ? Après tout, ils n'étaient pas vraiment fiancés ! Mais, ce dont Lionel était sûr, c'est que Sakura et lui allaient redevenir comme avant, froids et distants.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura courait. Elle en voulait beaucoup à Lionel. Pourquoi, après lui avoir demandé de jouer sa fiancée, Lionel embrassait une jeune femme ? Et si quelqu'un les avait vu ? Qu'auraient pensé les gens d'elle ? Sakura voyait déjà les gros titres: "Lionel Li, le grand séducteur, commet un adultère avant même le mariage". Les gens l'auraient sûrement regardée avec pitié et Sakura aurait détesté ça. Heureusement pour elle, rien de tout ça ne s'était produit. Alors pourquoi avait-elle ressenti comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur ? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se le demandait. Beaucoup de chose s'étaient produites depuis son arrivé en Chine et cela, seulement en un jour. Et dire que ce n'était que le début...

Sakura remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant une grande porte qu'elle ouvrit. Elle se retrouva dans une grande chambre, à priori de femme. La chambre était magnifique ! Un grand lit à baldaquin tandis qu'une petit table était posée près d'une des grande fenêtres. Il y avait aussi une grande armoire au fond de la pièce. Les mûrs étaient tapissés d'un beige clair très beau. Les yeux de la jeune femme se reposèrent sur la petit table près de la fenêtre. Sakura avait remarqué une photo sûr celle-ci et, curieuse comme elle était, elle voulait la regarder.

Sakura la prit et posa ses yeux verts sur le cadre, joliment décoré. Sur la photo se trouvait Lionel en compagnie de ses sœurs et de sa mère. Ce qui attira le regard de Sakura ne fut pas que les sœurs de celui-ci étaient presque toutes sur lui, mais le regard de Lionel: un regard triste, presque sans âme. Même après ce qu'il venait de lui faire, Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant comme ça. Lionel était jeune à ce moment là, pourtant, il sembla à Sakura que Lionel était différent des jeunes hommes de son âge. En s'imaginant tous les malheurs du monde, Sakura sentit les larmes rouler sûr ses joues. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Lionel pour qu'il soit si triste ?

-Pourquoi votre visage exprime-t-il autant de douleur ? Je ne veux pas voir vos magnifiques yeux s'embuer de larme, lança une voix féminine fermement, mais doucement.

Sakura se retourna et surprise de constater que cette voix appartenait à Yelan Li, laissa tomber le cadre par terre. Celui-ci se brisa en morceau. Sakura s'abaissa en s'excusant, gênée de l'avoir cassé.

-Je... je suis désolée, dit-elle rouge,... Aie !

Effectivement, sans avoir fait attention, un morceau de verre était entré dans son pouce. Yelan s'avança vers elle, souriant, lui prit les mains dans les siennes et obligea Sakura à s'arrêter. Sakura murmura encore un désolée, et Yelan lui donna un mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse essuyer le peu de sang qui coulait sur son pouce. Après quoi, Yelan prit Sakura par les épaules et la contraint à s'asseoir sur le grand lit, à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est... qu'est ce que vous faites là , demanda doucement Sakura.

-Je peux vous retournez la question, répliqua Yelan souriante, c'est ma chambre après tout...

Sakura la regarda encore plus rouge, et lui demanda d'accepter ses excuses. Yelan souriait toujours et lui dit:

-Ce n'est rien, je vous assure!

-Je... je ne savais pas que c'était votre chambre. Je suis désolée...

-Arrêtez de vous excuser comme ça ! Dites moi plutôt ce qui arrive à ma futur belle-fille!

-Belle-fille...

Yelan regarda, soudain, Sakura bizarrement. Elle posa une question déstabilisa Sakura:

-Vous ne l'êtes pas, je me trompe ?

Sakura se leva tout à coup. Comment avait-elle deviné ? Sakura continuait à fixer Yelan, puis se rassit, comme épuisée. A quoi bon mentir ? Tout le monde l'aurait su et puis, voir les yeux de Yelan exprimer autant de compassion. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mentir plus longtemps.

-Comment avez-vous deviné?

-Je connais très bien mon fils, et vous n'êtes pas la première belle-fille que Lionel m'a présenté!

Quoi ! Lionel avait déjà fait ce coup? Sakura se sentit devenir toute rouge. Dans quelle situation s'était-elle embarquée ? Là, la japonaise regrettait vraiment d'avoir accepté la requête de son patron.

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, finit-elle par dire. Votre fils ne m'a rien dit. Je suis vraiment désolée...

Yelan se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de s'en aller, elle se retourna, sourit à Sakura et lui dit:

-Ce n'est rien, je sais que mon fils est un peu... bizarre mais ne lui en voulez pas trop, s'il-vous-plaît.

Yelan faillit sortir, quand Sakura lui fit une confession:

-Il a vraiment beaucoup de chance de vous avoir comme mère. J'ai perdue la mienne quand j'étais toute jeune, et j'aurai aimé qu'elle soit comme vous. Merci beaucoup Mme Li.

Yelan sortit, laissant Sakura seule. Elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que Lionel était derrière la porte à écouter leur conversation. Yelan prit un air sévère et s'énerva presque contre son fils :

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! Embrasser une autre femme alors que tu venais de te "fiancer" ! Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur elle, Lionel et je t'interdis de lui faire du mal !

-Mère, comment avez-vous su que cette fois-ci aussi n'était pas la bonne , demanda Lionel en parlant de ses fiançailles.

-Tu me fais toujours ce coup là! Je m'y suis habituée à force. Change de tactique mon fils, parce que la prochaine fois, tes fiançailles seront vraies , lança Yelan souriante à présent.

Lionel s'inclina devant sa mère. Bien qu'il fut surpris par ses paroles, il ne le montra pas. La chinoise s'en alla rejoindre ses invités tandis que Lionel entra dans la chambre pour parler avec Sakura.  
Il alla et s'assit sur le lit auprès de Sakura, qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle savait qu'ils devaient parler, mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Le silence tomba. Quelques minutes passèrent et Sakura explosa:

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça!

-Fait quoi?

-Embrasser cette...peste alors que nous étions soit-disant fiancés !

-Comme tu viens de le dire, nous étions soit-disant et donc, pas fiancés !

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! Si quelqu'un vous avait vu, tu aurais brisé ma réputation !

-Ça te dérange tant que ça que j'embrasse une autre femme ? C'est de ta faute !

-C'est ma faute maintenant !

-Oui! Tu n'avait qu'à pas me repousser !

-Oh! Je suis désolée de ne pas être comme les autres femmes qui feraient n'importe quoi pour t'avoir ! Désolée de ne pas vouloir te séduire et désolée que tu ne m'attires pas!

-Je ne t'attires pas ? Tu es bien sûr de cela ?

-Affirmatif ! (NDA: Comme à la Guerre! MDR)

-...

-Tu as perdu ta langue, demanda furieusement Sakura.

Lionel prit Sakura dans ses bras en lui murmurant: "Désolé". Sakura se tut. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras mais elle s'avait que tout cela n'était qu'illusion. Que demain, le chinois aura tout oublié et qu'elle s'en voudrait de s'être laissée "aller". Soudain, Sakura repoussa violemment Lionel, qui se retrouva à terre. Étrangement, Sakura s'excusa:

-C'est à moi de m'excuser, Lionel. Désolée d'avoir été aussi bête et désolée d'avoir accepter votre proposition. Je crois que Mélania aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire et puis, ça m'aurait évité de me rendre stupide devant ta mère. Je ne suis pas la première à jouer ta fiancée, mais pour moi c'est finit!

Sakura savait que ces phrases devaient faire mal à Lionel. Mais, elle devait les lui dire. Lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait blessé. Lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec elle. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule raison qui la poussait à dire ces phrases. Sakura avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentait... La japonaise se dirigea vers la porte et dit:

-Bonne soirée...Mr Li !

-Bien Mlle Gauthier ! Comme vous voudrez...

Lionel se sentait stupide. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état pour Sakura ? Ce n'était qu'une femme après tout ! Mais l'avoir eu dans ses bras, la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti, c'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Pourquoi avec elle ? Parce qu'elle continuait à lui résister ? Sûrement, mais il savait qu'il y avait autre chose.

Sakura était sortie depuis quelques minutes mais Lionel ne pouvait plus bouger. Ça y était, ils étaient définitivement "ennemis" et Lionel le savait. Allaient-ils recommencer depuis le début, comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

-On verra, pensa la chinois, mais moi, je la veux ! Et je l'aurai...

Lionel se leva et dirigea à son tour vers la porte. Quant il en ressortit, s'était comme si il en était sorti encore plus fort. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et il en était sûr, il allait l'avoir...


End file.
